Sword Art Online: Crazy
by KingofPride
Summary: Mammon has gotten himself stuck in SAO, but he's not your normal player. He's become a red player. Now the question is; Will he escape? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **: The Beginning**

Hello, my name is Bryce and this, well this is my story of what went down. This all started on a fairly regular day. I had just gotten home from school, and was hiding out in my room as had been my recent habit, but one very important thin was different. SAO was launching today.

SAO was the first VRMMO game where you actually use your entire body. The creator, Akihiko Kayaba, was a genius! He had designed a helmet which intercepted brainwaves and instead sent them to the game. In English, I would be able to lay in bed, while in in game I'm in a really tense fight, and no-one on the outside would know the difference.

Only 100,000 copies of the games were released, and I just barely managed to snag one at the end. It made my wallet cry a little, but just the idea of a VRMMORPG is well worth the cost. I could hardly keep myself still as I went over the website, just waiting for the launch time. It was hard to believe that just a few years ago, the idea of Full Dive Technology was just a dream, something that was thought impossible.

11:59. Only 1 minute left. I shut my computer and stepped over to my bed, almost kicking my cat Haloe on the way. Laying down on my bed, I put the nerve gear on. The timer hit 12:00. "Link Start!" I yelled.

I put in my Account Info and was greeted by the Character Creation screen. Now I know you're not supposed to use your IRL name or what you look like, but it was kinda hard not to, after all, I thought I looked pretty handsome. Anyway back to the Creator. I made my character have longish, about mid-neck, hair. Playing with the sliders a bit, I choose a darker-brown color, (almost black) with a red streak. I choose a bluish-grey color for my eyes, and a pale complexion. Awesomely enough, they had an option for scars and burns, so I recreated the little burn scar I had on my bottom lip that I had gotten from, well lets just call him a mad man. All that was left was my height, which was about 6 foot. I gave my character a once over and hit accept. It kindly reminded me that I ha to choose a name to continue. Ugh, I feel pretty stupid now. I went through some names in my head, as we all know your name was everything in the RPG series. After a bit of thought, I came up with Mammon. The name came from one of the 7 princes of hell. Mammon was the prince of Greed, which sounded pretty cool to me. I hit accept again and off we go!

Wow….That's about all I can say right now. This world looks so much like the real one! I opened my menu and went through it quickly checking out all the features and screwing with the settings, which is what I did anytime I got something new. While going through my inventory It occurred to me that I didn't actually have a weapon, but I saw that I had a bit of money, or col as it was called in this game. I had 1500 on the dime. I pulled up my map, and searched for the market district, finding my target fairly quickly, I headed off into the crowded city Beginnings.

After searching, testing, and breaking many many weapons, I decided on a dagger. Being fast and agile enough to doge attacks instead of always having to block them had been one of my favorite parts of RPG's. The dagger was just a basic one, but I had a good grip and was super light, but it only had a durability of 75, which kinda broke my heart.

I was looking the weapon over a bit more when someone bumped me as they raced past. _Well that was rude._ I thought, and then decided that if he was running around like that, he probably knew what he was doing, so I sheathed the dagger and headed off in the direction he had gone. After a bit of tailing and freaking out when I lost him, I found myself out in the fields where he was showing another person how to fight a boar. The new guy, had spiky red hair that was tied back in a gold and red bandanna. I wasn't able to hear an of their conversation, and I couldn't move any farther up due to a lack of cover, so I settled on just watching. I saw the red head execute a sword skill and completely destroy the boar that they had been practicing on.

See, sword skills was a way to keep the audience impressed due to lack of magic. _I couldn't believe it when I learned that an RPG(!) didn't have magic._ They were stronger than basic attacks and could also look really cool, but they also had a downside. Post-Motion-Delay. See if your getting an increase in one area, you have to get a decrease in another rea, its just how the world works, and the Sword Skills followed that same rule. The stronger the skill the longer you were stuck after it was completed. There were ways to counter this such as increasing certain stats, or grabbing certain perks in the various skill trees.

After watching that scene, I moved off quite a bit, just so I could practice while not getting caught. I went through my own menu, and opened my skill tab. I had two skill slots open, quickly becoming one lot as I grabbed the **One-Handed Dagger** skill. I looked through the motions for some of m new sword skills. I started out with **Rapid Bite** : A basic stab, and **Fud Edge:** your basic slash. I followed the motions that the screen was showing and was relatively able to accomplish both of them after a few try's.

After getting my two Sword skills down I headed off towards the closes enemy I could find, which turned out to be a boar, it's real name being,Wild Boar. I charged it and reached out, using **Fud Edge** along the right side of the boar before turning and starting the motion for **Rapid Bite**. The Wild Boar, charged straight into the dagger and shattered into millions of pieces of, glass? A rewards screen popped up. Nice, the boars gave a decent amount of exp; that being 50, which I guess could go up or down. I also got a few dozen col and 1x Wild Boar meat. _Hmmm, I wonder if Wild Boar is Tasty…_

For the next few hours I did almost the exact same thing, wiping out the all the Wild Boars that I could see, and man was I pooped. I plopped on the ground and opened my menu. I had managed to gain enough exp to get to level 2 and some, almost level 3 actually. I distributed my 2 stat points, both into agility. Now before you go harping on me, I had no reason to put any into strength right now, and I didn't plan on getting hit, so vitality wasn't huge either.

I was just about to get up and go find an inn, when a blue light started to surround me. _What in the HELL?!_ I found myself back in the Plaza. _Well that just happened…_ I tried to edge my way through the crowd, but it was just packed to tightly, it was 100,000 people after all. "look!" Someone shouted, and people started pointing at a red section of the sky, that read "WARNING". It was soon followed by another read "System Announcement". The sky was almost instantly covered in these red sections, and that when the sky started to bleed? No, it was forming something. A huge version o the game master appeared.

"Attention Players," The GM said, "Welcome to my world." Your world? Is this like a Welcoming announcement or something?

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and as of this moment, I am the sole person in control of this world. Well that's pretty cool. If he's as amazing as everyone thinks, this game will be amazing and difficult.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu" Kayaba said. Wait, the log out button is gone?! "This is not a defect of the game, I repeat, this is not a defect." Umm, the log out button, is what?!

"It is a feature of Sword Art Online." Kayaba said, "you cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear." _Ok this guy is a psycho!_ I thought while analyzing the situation. More and more people had that look, of despair on their face. I needed to get out of here as soon as I could.

"Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain, and ending your life." God Dammit! People all around me were starting to freak out.

"Unfortunately, several player's friends and family have ignored this warning, and removing the Nerve Gear." Kayaba said, continuing his monologue. "As a result, two-hundred and thirteen players are no longer a part of Aincrad. As you can see, News Organizations across the worlds are reporting on this incident." Everyone was awestruck as various screens popped up, showing news casts in various languages.

"I hope you relax and attempt to clear the game, but I want you to remember, once an HP bar hits zero, there avatar will be erased forever, while the Nerve Gear simultaneously fries their brain." There was no way we were gonna beat this game…"Aincrad has 100 floors, as of now you are on Floor 1. Make your way to the dungeon, clear all twenty levels, and defeat the boss, opening up the next floor. Defeat the boss of Floor 100, and the game will end logging out all remaining players." If I can defeat that boss, I can escape!

"Finally, I have added a present from me to your item storage, please see for yourself, and players. Good luck, you will need it." And with that, Kayaba melted back into the sky, and disappeared, along with the red sections in the sky. Rather quickly, you could hear the ringing sound of thousands of menus being opened. I looked in my own inventory scrolling through, until I found, a Mirror? I tapped it and it appeared in my hands. After a few seconds the almost the entire plaza was covered in blue lights as people….changed. I looked at the mirror and I saw me. The real me not my avatar. Someone dropped their mirror, and that's what kick started the panic.

I quickly made my way out of the plaza heading towards the fields. This was an RPG, there was only so much exp and col to go around, and I needed the head start. As I ran, I opened up my map and saw that the nearest village was about a click west. That's where I had to go. They would have better weapons and armor, and tougher quests, yielding better rewards. _I Will Survive This Death Game!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **: Player Killer**

It had been a months already. A month since this Death game had started. Two-thousand players had kicked the bucket already, and moral was so low it was just a dream. We were still on the first Floor, but there was supposed to be a Meeting today. What about, I have no idea, but all the "Clearers" as were now called, were invited. I had managed to get my levels to level 11, which I thought was pretty good since the average level for clearers was about level 10. On a quest that I had found, hidden deep on the edge of the Floor, I was rewarded with a skill. I couldn't tell if I was the only one that had it , but it came in handy. The only draw back was that it took my second skill slot and I couldn't switch it out for anything else. I had manage to grab a third skill slot once I reached level 6 (which after some time was taken by **Sprint** ), and I was suppose to get a forth at level 12.

I was waiting outside the coliseum where the meeting was supposed to take place, but it didn't start for another 20 minutes. Some players had already gone in and grabbed a seat, but I was waiting for a special someone. This someone was named Argo, or The Rat. She was considered the best information broker in the game, and even though she drove a hard bargain, her info was always spot on.

"Hello Mammon." _Speak of the devil._ "Glad you came Argo, I had a question about a few items Iv come across, but I don't know if you'll be helping me, or if I'm gonna be helping you." I hope I don't have to break my wallet for this. "Well lets look over the info, and if Its mutual, we'll call it equal, no payment needed." Ah thank god! "Ok look, I found a quest up North in a valley, and the reward was some a skill. It allows me to, I guess summon creatures. When I first got it, I summoned a skeleton and it scared the crap out of me." Jeez, I thought I was gonna die back when that happened. "So let me get this straight, you did a quest, an it gave you a skill. And this particular skill allows you to summon things?" I nodded. "I've never heard of it, and from what I've seen, and or heard, there's really no magic in this game, not counting equipment that levels with use." God I hope this doesn't get me killed. "Alright, one tidbit of information, don't show anyone this skill alright? With all the hate that beta testers are getting, you'll probably get labeled as one and be hunted down." Oh well, Fuck… "Well that doesn't sound very appealing. I figured something along those lines, not the killing part, but jail or being shunned, so I've kept it on the down low." No stabby stabby for me! " Since it's a piece of info that I didn't know, ill pay you, and since your one of my best customers, it wont be something I sell. Can't have one of my best sources of money disappearing." Wow, thanks Argo, real considerate. "Well I'll be off now, you better get inside, the meetings about to start." I nodded my thanks and headed inside.

Dam, there wasn't very many people here. I only saw 35. Only 35 people are working to clear this game?! I found a seat towards the top, and all but plopped down. I had just started to space out when a guy walked in. He had blue hair, was wearing bronze armor, and had blue robes(?) on.

"Hello, my name is Diavel, and the class I rolled is Knight!" At that everyone started to snicker. "There's no classes in here!" Diavel just took it in stride and continued his speech. "Ok the real reason I called you here today is that; my party found the boss room." People quickly shut up. "It's our job as this worlds most capable players to defeat the boss and bring back hope to the people! Do you agree?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone hopping down the steps towards Diavel. "Hold up! My names Kibaou" What's he doing? " I think there's some people here who need o say there sorry." Ah, he's one of those. "Kibaou, you're talking about the beta-testers right?" people like him are so annoying! "Yeah, I am. They should come down here and get down on their knees, saying they're sorry. They should also have to give up all their equipment and col. " Whelp, time to voice my opinion, I don't want to waste my day here. " So you're saying that they should give up everything they have? I personally don't think they did anything wrong." I said as I walked down the isle. I put up my shields, and let my anger build up. See, I hate people. I absolutely despise them. They are selfish, greedy, and just plain dumb. If the Sun the moon, and the galaxy was in the reach of mankind, we would have completely ruined it by now. I cant really say much though, I'm Very greedy (I choose the name Mammon didn't I?) I lack any morals, and I'm at best a sociopath. "They ditched us at the very beginning though! They grabbed all the good hunting spots, took all the good quests, and left us to fend for ourselves!" God he's ignorant. "So your saying, that they're evil, because they left you're the rest of the people to fen for themselves? I really don't see the problem, after all, if you had the information, you would have done the same thing." I stopped in front of Kibaou and shoved my finger in his chest. "Hate me if you want, but you, you are filth. Everyone here did the exact same things that the beta-testers did. We took the left over hunting spots, the rest of the good quests. Have you actually counted the amount of people here? There's 35 of us, and probably a good 20-30 clearers that didn't show up. We are keeping the rest of the population from joining up to help. You are not an Innocent! So stop acting like it and man up." I stared Kibaou in eyes, letting my anger unleash. I could see the fear in his face, and the anger that he was beaten. "Yo-You're a psycho!" Got it in one. "I sure am, not get out of my way, or I'll move you myself, _Kibaou._ " That last word was all but dripping with venom. "Now please, Diavel, continue the meeting."

He quickly stepped out of my way, and I headed back up to my spot. I sat down and went over the scene in my head. Dam, I scared myself even. I just barely heard that we had to party up into groups of seven. _Well I fucked myself over there._ Everyone had friends, and I realized that my options for a party were all but gone, until I saw the three other people up on the top row with me; A guy in a black cloak, with a two-handed sword on his back. A boy who looked about 14-15, in a blue shirt with a sword, no visible shield. And another person in a red cloak. _What's with everyone and cloaks!?_ I calmly walked up to the group of three, and sat next to them. "Could I join you're guy's party? There isn't any other ones left."

The boy spoke up, "Yeah, bigger parties are safer anyway." A screen popped up asking if I wanted to join Kirito's party. I tapped accept and watched 3 more health bars fill up in the top right of my view. So it was Kirito, Asuna, and Jack. I assumed the red cloak was Asuna, and that the black cloak was Jack. "Thanks. And don't worry, I'll do my part in this fight." Kirito looked like he could hold his own, but the other two were unknown's. "Hey" Kirito started, "I think you did the right think just before. Somebody needed to stand up to him." _Didn't expect that._ "I just wanted the meeting to continue, I'm no hero."

"It looks like everyone's got a party now, so we'll continue. The boss's name is Illfang The Kolbold Lord. He carries an axe and a buckler. Once his health hits red on the last bar, he switches to a weapon called a talwar. He spawns three Kolbold Sentinels every time he loses a health bar. We'll have our smallest party deal with the minions." This sounded like it was going to be tough, but If it became dangerous, I'd have to use my extra skill. "We'll meet here tomorrow at ten, and then head out to the boss room. Meeting adjourned." And with that, everyone dispersed. I rather hastily, headed out into the fields to see if I could get some last minute leveling in and hopefully reach level 12. I had been going through my menu, and I had found a skill called **battle-healing** , which could mean the difference between life or death.

Ugh, I was exhausted, I had just managed to make it back to my inn room. During one of the fights, my dagger had broken, and so I was forced into doing a bit of, if I say so myself, amazing dodging while manipulating my menu, trying to equip a new dagger. And as soon as I thought id beaten the mob, it attracted more mobs and I was swarmed. I barely survived, but I managed to hit level 12 and grab **Battle-Healing** _I'd have to buy a new dagger before the boss fight._ And with that, I drifted off to sleep in my bed.

I awoke to a blinding light coming through my window. _Stupid Sun._ I looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter past nine. _Wait! A quarter past nine?! Crap I gotta get going._ I through on my gear, and raced out the door. Making my way to the weapons store, I bought a decent dagger. It was just called Steel Dagger. I exited the store and headed back to the coliseum, making it there five minutes before we were supposed to leave. _Whew, I need to put some more points into Agility, or level up my_ _ **Sprint**_ _skill more._ It took me a minute, but I found my party towards the outskirts of the group.

"Oh, good to see you Mammon. I was just explaining to Asuna here what a Switch was. You know what that is right?" How dumb do I look? "yes, I know what a Switch is. How long till we get moving? I Just want to kill this guy and get to the next floor." I will beat this game, no matter the cost. "I think…"He was interrupted by "Lets move out!" "C'mon lets go" The Walk was long and involved a decent amount of combat, especially while in the dungeon. I think a few people even leveled up. We finally made it to the boss door. I couldn't really see from where I was at, but I heard Diavel yell, "Let's win this!" and then the doors opened. With that the raid party rushed into the Boss room. It was a dark long hallway, with a throne at the end, or so I thought, after we had all made it through the door, the boss room took on almost a rainbow effect with a bunch of meshing colors. "Look!" Somebody yelled, and I turned back to see a big red humanoid creature jump towards us and land in front of the lead clearers. "Commence Attack!" Diavel yelled. With a roar from both sides, the battle was started. I was almost instantly engage with a Kolbold Sentinel. It started a sword skill, which I dodged and countered with **White Gleam** , stabbing the Kolbold three times in the gut. "Switch!" I yelled. With it bent over in pain, Jack was able to use **Chop** , smashing the Kolbold into the ground. With a shimmer, the Kolbold shattered. One down, two to. I looked over at Kirito and Asuna, who had taken out the other two. The boss's health went down to the second bar, spawning in three more Kolbold which were quickly dispatched, along with the next three.

That's when SNAFU, became a very correct acronym to use. The boss's health had reached the red of the forth bar. He threw his buckler and axe away, pulling out a talwar. _Not that's a Nodachi! Its Different than what the guide said!_ "I got this!" yelled Diavel as he sprinted forward, starting a sword skill. _What's he doing? I thought the plan was for all of us to surround it and attack._ Illfang started his own sword skill and that's when I felt in the back of mind, that Diavel wouldn't survive this fight. "Wait Diavel! It's different from the guide!" He ignored me. Illfang rushed Diavel, sending him into the air, he then jumped, using the ceiling as a springboard, he launched himself back towards Diavel, sending him crashing into the back wall. "Diavel!" Someone yelled. I saw Kirito sprint over to Diavel, digging out a potion to give him, but he refused it? _Why in the hell would you refuse it?!_ Diavel's HP hit zero and he-he died…

I watched as Kirito grabbed his sword and in a rage, rushed Illfang along with Asuna. They hit him just like they did the minions, until Kirito got caught mid-skill. Illfang hit him hard sending him flying back into Asuna. He was just about to bring his sword down on the duo, but Jack stopped the blow with his own sword skill stunning the boss.. I saw the opening he had made, and ran as fast as I could, when I was close enough, I used **Sonic Leap** to send myself fling towards Illfang's face. I charged **Cobra strike** , Stabbing both of his eyes. I spun and stabbed him in the neck, letting my blade drag all the way down, until I hit the ground. With a burst of energy, I jumped slashing Illfang from bottom left to top right, sending him into the air. I was ready to go for more, but he paused mid-air, and shattered.

 _The Boss was dead…I beat the boss. We Beat The First Floor!_ After a few seconds of sitting there, a congratulations screen showed up. It sent everyone into a cheer. I looker at my reward screen. I had gotten a decent amount of Exp and Col. Then another screen showed up. "Congratulations! You got the Last Attack Bonus!" I tapped the screen, and a new scree showed up behind it. I had gotten an item, The Cloak of Corruption. Every attack poisoned the target, draining the target's health by 1% per 5 seconds.

"Hey man, today's victory was all thanks to you." Someone said as they laid their hand on my shoulder. I quickly rolled my shoulder removing their hand. I hated being touched. "Nah, it was all you guys." I need to get out of here. People quickly started cheering for me, and congratulating me. I tried to deny it, but I doubt they even heard me. "Stop cheering!" Somebody screamed. The crowd parted showing Kibaou hunched over. "He's no hero! He's a Psycho! He knew that the about the boss! He could have saved Diavel. You let him DIE!" He finished, pointing a finger at me.

"Let him die?" I was Confused. I had tried to save Diavel, yet I'm the one who killed him? "You're a beta-tester! That's the only way you could have known!" I wasn't a beta-tester, I just paid attention in the meeting. But if I don't fix this, It could put the rest of the beta-testers in a really bad spot. They think I'm a psycho anyway, why not continue the charade. "Got it in one, But I'm not any normal beta-tester. I made it to higher floors than any of the rest. They were so green they didn't even know how to level up! I knew what the boss was gonna do, because I faced way more monsters, with way more sword skills, on higher floors! I know more than anyone else, more than any info broker." Every one stared at me with a look of shock and fear on their faces after that announcement. "Your worse than a beta-tester! You're a goddam cheater!" shouted Kibaou. "you're a Beater!" yelled on of Kibaou's lackeys. "Beater? I like it, just don't lump me with the rest of those newbs." With that I opened up my inventory and equipped my new cloak. It was black with a dark green trim, almost like a snake's venom.

I was about to leave when, Kibaou's lackeys surrounded me. "You don't deserve to live!" Shouted Kibaou. He rushed me. I dodged the attack, using **Rapid Bite** on the just above the cross-guard of his sword, breaking off the blade. I shoved his shoulder, using his momentum to send him crashing into the ground. The players surrounding me, after regaining their nerve, attacked. I twirled, an slashed, stabbing and punching. All I could hear was the sound of glass breaking. I spun around looking for my next target, and then realized that, that I had killed them all. Kibaou was sitting on his but, stunned. I felt a wave of rage wash over me and was about to go all out on him. "Stop!" Somebody yelled, breaking me out of my bloodlust. I looked up, and saw Asuna in tears, and Kirito, both with a look of fear and concern in their eyes. "Mammon.." Kirito started. "Save it." I interrupted, and with that I left


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: Infamous**

News had spread pretty quickly after that incident. I was forced to become an outcast, a loner. I was fine with playing solo. It meant I didn't have to worry about anyone else. I had a huge bounty on my head though, something like 500,000 Col, Courtesy of Kibaou. That was over four months ago, yet It still caused me nightmares, and kept me on edge. It was draining to be honest. I was stuck with always wearing a cloak if I wanted to go into town, and the only person I was able to talk to was Argo. I had expected her to keep her distance from me, but right after the incident, she had sought me out. We just talked, which really did help, and our constant meetings were kind of like rewards for me being able to hold out.

I had managed to get my level to just above 25, which was pretty good considering we were on the Eighth Floor. The average clearer was about 20, so I a good 5 levels on them. It helped that 95% of my day was spent on grinding and clearing dungeons. I had 5 skill slots now, which I had filled with **Acrobatics**. I was actually thinking about trying to solo this boss. I had told Argo my plan, and she thought I was out of my mind. It was constant back and forth of yes and NO! of soloing the boss. I eventually told her I wouldn't and that she didn't need to worry. I felt bad lying to her, but I needed to do this.

I had found the Boss door less than a day ago, and I was spending the first half of today stocking up on Pots, Blades, and upgrading my equipment. Today was the day, where I'd show Aincrad, that I would beat it! I was just about done with my shopping when I saw Kirito. I hadn't seen him since the First floor. I had to be careful, since I had been in his party, he could see my name. I was trying to use the crowd to escape, when somebody grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head and, there was Kirito. "You're coming with me." He said, pulling me into a restaurant. He picked out a table in the back corner away from everyone else.

"What do you want with me? Gonna send me to jail? Kill me? I don't have time fore this." I was about to get up and leave when I saw Argo and Asuna heading towards me. _You've got to be kidding me!"_ Argo forced me to sit back down and slide over so she could sit down as well, while Asuna sat next to Kirito. "Mammon.." Kirito started. "Argo told us what you're planning." I glared at Argo with as much hatred that I could manage. "Why would you sell me out?!" _I hate people!_ "I was worried about you! We all were! After what happened back in the bos.." I cut her off, "Yeah you guys really came to my rescue then, now move. I have stuff to do." I tried to stand up and get out of the booth, but Argo being stubborn. She wasn't going to move to she got what she wanted. Argo said "You cut yourself off from every one but me! What you went through, no-one should ever have to go through!" Kirito jumped in once she finished, "Let us help you, We don't care what anyone else says, we care about you." "I don't care what you feel. I'm leaving." I shoved Argo out of the way and started to walk towards the door, when somebody grabbed my hand. I was about to turn around and go off on them, when I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek. I looked up to see Asuna. "Mammon.." I jerked my arm away and left the restaurant.

I ran as fast I could, not caring where I went, as long as I got away from them. I ended up in an alley close to the South Gate of the Town. I pulled up my map, and quickly traced a path to the Dungeon. I was soloing the boss now. The trek there had been short due to my Agility level and my sprint skill, but getting back to the boss door was terrible. I had to fight my way through the mobs all over again. I was able to sneak by some o them, but I wasn't so lucky on a few other ones. I finally made it to the door. After a little break, I pushed the door open and walked in.

The boss room was long and wide, with pillars on the side. I could just faintly see two lowing red dots, until the room got the rainbow effect. The boss was a huge snake named Wadjet the Flaming Serpent. He looked like a huge version of a king cobra with what looked like spikes running along its spine. _Ah man I'm so fucked._ With a hiss from the snake, and a roar from me, the battle started. With a running start I used sonic leap to get my self up to eye level with the snake. As I passed, I lunged out with **Rapid Bite** Stabbing the snake in the eye. I tucked myself into a ball rolling with the impact, using my momentum to stand up, I used **Fud Edge** while running along the side of the snake, dragging me knife through its side.

The Snake quickly regained its senses, and started to curl, bringing its head closer and closer to me. I quickly summoned whatever I could taking quite a chunk out of my health. I had summoned and Alpha Dire Wolf. _I'm saved!_ The coolest part about that mob, was that anytime it lost a health bar, it summoned two Dire Wolves. They were weaker, but could quickly overwhelm a target. This went on for hours. Twirl, stab, slash, jump, summon, break, twirl, stab. I had finally gotten Wadjet's health down to the red of his last bar. I didn't have enough health to summon anything else, and I was all out of potions. _This was a stupid idea._ The snake lunged at me. I rolled to the side bringing up my dagger I stabbed It in as far as it would go, then kicked the bottom of the hilt, lodging the dagger as far as it would go. The snake had only a sliver left, but I didn't have a weapon.

That's when I had an idea. I might be able to break off one of the spikes, after all, you were able to normally cripple/maim other mobs, so why not a boss? I used **Sonic Leap** to get up on the back of the boss. Pulling out a basic dagger that I had bought, I stabbed ad slashed at the spike, until it broke. I grabbed the spike before it fell and with a jump, I used the last of my strength to slam the spike point down into the snake. And with that, the boss froze, and shattered.

Congratulations! You got the Last Attack Bonus! I had gotten a dagger. Toxin It had a 50% chance to paralyze the target for 3 seconds. It had a low attack but had a ridiculously high durability. We're talking 1500. And It could be upgraded 30 times as well?! _I'm pooped. Well that's what you get for soloing a boss. I'm never doing that again._ I headed up the stairs and opened the Teleport gate. As soon as it was open, I pulled out a teleport crystal and headed back to my room.

[Elsewhere]

The Eighth Floor has been cleared. The Teleport Gate is now open.

"What?! We haven't even found the boss door! IT Must have been one of the other guilds." Yelled Kibaou. He Messaged the Other Guild leaders, calling a meeting. Less than 15 minutes later, Kirito, the Fuurinkazen, The KBO, the DDA, and various smaller guilds had gathered in a coliseum coincidently. "Alright who did it?" Kibaou asked. When he got blank stare back, he started to fume. "Who the hell fought the boss?!" Kibaou hated not being apart of stuff. He deserved the spotlight. He was the good guy, not matter what the psycho said. "It wasn't the KBO" Heathcliff said. Many of the smaller guilds started calling out 'It wasn't us.' Somebody has to be lying Kibaou thought. Could it be Klein? No he's way to stupid. Could it be the DDA? They'd do anything for a rare item, even if it meant doing a boss raid. "Was it you Lind?!" Kibaou asked. "No it wasn't the DDA. We've been trying to build up our numbers." God Who was it?! **That meeting went on forever with Kibaou questioning every guild and requisitioning the ones he considered to be untrustworthy.**

[Back to Mammon's View]

"Ugh why do I have to wake up so early! Let me go back to sleep stupid body!" I had just soloed the eighth Floor boss, and was now back in my room. I made it back super late, sometime around eleven. After failing multiple times in trying to fall back asleep, I decided to finally get up. I was in the middle of getting ready when there was a knock on my door. "Mammon, Its me, Argo. Can we talk?" She most be pissed that I went through with it. I opened the door to find Argo standing there, impatiently tapping here foot. _Aww fuck, I'm so screwed._

"What do you want?" _I just want to go look at the new floor!_ "You lied to me! You stupid jerk! You could have died! What would I do then?" That's when I noticed the tears forming in Argo's eyes. That made me feel like shit. "I can't believe you!" I needed to get out of here. "Well that's not my fault now is it?! I told you I was going to solo that boss! Why would you believe that I would just suddenly stop with that idea?" I could see her visibly start to just break down. "Get out of my way, I can't deal with you right now. I have a new floor to explore." With that I tried to shove my way past Argo, until I felt a tug on my shirt. "Don't contact me anymore." I went through my menu, unfriending Argo, Kirito, and Asuna. I couldn't have them interfering with my plan anymore. "Mammon… I" I smacked her hand away and walked out of the Inn. This is why I hate people. They can get so emotional and it just makes me sick to my stomach watching them. In this world, emotions were pointless. My only goal, was to beat this game, and kill Kayaba.

Pulling out a crystal, I quickly teleported to the new floor. I had to rub my eyes after the blue light faded. Man was it bright. After making my way to the market, getting my gear repaired and restocking, I headed out into the fields. As I was walking, I took off my cloak, stuffing it back into my inventory. After all it would only hinder me in combat.

That was my first mistake. A party who was having a picnic(?) spotted me and quickly put my face to the bounty posters. "Hey! It's Mammon!" Well I had two choices; one, I could run and hide. Two I could wait and see what they do. I choose two in the end, it was a free source of entertainment. "Got it in one." Ahh People, so easily aggravated. "Don't screw with us, we're here to take you in!" While shouting this, his group started forming a circle around me. "You really think you can take me in? I bet I've got at least 5 levels on you, maybe 10."

"You might have the level advantage, but we have the numbers. It's 7/1, and we don't plan on losing." He's missing something. "You're missing one invaluable part! It's the part that separates me, from you." "Oh? And what's that?" I put up mu mask again, letting my bloodlust flow. I had quite a bit pent up. "I'm not afraid to kill." It took him a second, but I saw the fear rising in his eyes.

"You are weak! And now you will die!" Only the strong deserved to live, and he was weak. I unsheathed my dagger and almost teleported in front of him, thanks to my huge Agility stat. I started **Joint Blows** , followed up with **White Gleam**. After taking their leader out of the fight, the circle faltered, and that's where I made my move, using **Serration Wave** , which stunned the group, I was able to go full out. I hacked and slashed. Twirling and using the **Acrobatics** skill to my advantage. I proceeded to kill every single member in that party. Turning back to face the last member of the party, I found him on his knees bowing. "Please! Please Let me live! I have a family!" So pathetic. "And I had some sense of sanity. And you and your friends took that from me!" I was just about to kill him when i heard somebody call out, "Stop! Get away from him!" It sounded like a girl. I looked up expecting to find a new target, and found myself staring at Asuna. She had the, I have to admit, Scariest face I'd ever seen. "Don't you dare touch him!" _What is with these people!_ "I'm not the bad guy here. This guy and his party attacked me!"

"Be careful! It's Mammon! He completely whipped out my party!" _shit, if only he had kept his mouth shut._ "Mammon…you did this?" Her facial expression went from Angry to Shocked in the blink of an eye. "Yes I did, and now if you could leave me and him alone, I'd really appreciate it." I turned back to my target, playing with my dagger, I hunched down next to him. "You won't leave here alive." I whispered, as I dug my dagger deep into his neck. His eyes went wide, before he shattered with the sound of breaking glass. "I'll be on my way now Asuna. Thanks for not interfering." I started to walk away when I heard her scream, "You're a Murderer!" I quickly whipped around and stalked back. Jabbing my finger in her chest I screamed back. "No, I'm a Psychopath! You want to know something else? I enjoyed killing them! They were weak and deserved to die! You do…." I was interrupted by someone moving in between me and Asuna. It was Kirito. _Crap, this might end bad._ "Sorry Mammon, but you won't be leaving here. You're a Red player, and I can't allow you to keep killing people." He started to pull out a corridor crystal. _Im not going to jail. Im not going to die._ "And I'm sorry Kirito." I ducked down, kicking out, knocking Kirito of his feet. I dug a crystal out and, teleported away.

That wasn't the smartest idea though. Since I'm a red player, guards will attack me on sight, and they're all ridiculousl high levels. As soon as the blue light was gone, I bolted, heading for the nearest exit. Two guards were sitting at the gate in front of me, but the gate was wide open. I might be able to jump over them. I pulled out my dagger and started the motion for **Sonic Leap**. Using its height, I was able to clear the guards and land outside the gate. But as soon as I hit the ground, I took off running as fast as I could.

I ran for what felt like hours, ending up in some clearing in a forest on the southern part of the floor. "God I'm so screwed. I can't stock up any more. I can't repair my gear. I don't have access to any information brokers. FUBAR. This will suck."


End file.
